Naruto and Hinata: Do I deserve love?
by Campbellim
Summary: Naruto succeeded in bring back Sasuke, but falls into a two month long coma. While in it Sakura and Sasuke get together, and Hinata visits him daily. When he awakens he finds his friend and crush had moved on with out him. Feeling lost, and alone he asks Jiraiya if this is the fate of jinchuriki. It is up to Hinata to prove to him that he deserves love. -oneshot lemon- Naru/Hina


A/N: This is my first lemon. I will be putting out several lemons over the next couple weeks so that the lemons in my stories are done well. First off I'm going to say that I take all situations between couples from my own personal experiences. So what you are reading is something similar to something that happened to me. I do this to hopefully make the situation more realistic, but as such it may seem sappy as I am looking back on an experience in my short life. If you like this please let me know. If you don't please give me constructive criticism in review. I didn't feel I did the introduction to the lemon to well, but I was trying to set up the scene completely.

Also feel free to read my two stories!

The Ninetails of Kumo

The Bloody Mask

-Oneshot-

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of his hospital room, a single moment played itself over and over in his mind.

-Flashback twenty minutes ago-

Naruto had awoken from the chidori that Sasuke had inflicted on him, and had left his hospital room in an attempt to visit his… Friend? Brother? Acquaintance. After hunting for his acquaintances room, he stood infront of the door and put his hand on the door handle to open it when he heard his acquaintance speak.

"Sakura. We have to tell Naruto. I hurt him, and now I'm hurting him more." Sasuke said Naruto carefully opened the door to peer into the room.

He saw the clothes on the floor, and noted them to be the dress of Sakura, his crush. He then looked at the bed and saw the pink hair resting on the chest of Sasuke.

"What does it matter? He'll be happy I got my wish."

"Did you never notice just how much he cared about you? The fool nearly got himself killed bringing me back to you."

"I knew, but I couldn't see him like that. He's just like a little brother to me." Sakura said and Naruto closed the door and ran to his room, passing the Hyuuga heiress who was carrying flowers.

-End Flashback With Hinata-

Hinata stood outside the door using her byakugan to see her crush crying silently in his hospital room. She also could note the form of Sakura and Sasuke coming down the hallway to his hotel room. In a tree looking at the crying boy was his two senseis, Jiraiya of the Sannin and Kakashi Hatake.

-With Naruto-

The window opened to his hospital room, and feeling the draft Naruto turned to look at Jiraiya of the Sannin. The normally cheerful man was looking at his pupil with a mixture of respect and sadness.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya said

"He loves her. He loves her Jiraiya, and I am nothing to her. Just a little brother." Naruto croaked out

"Naruto, what does it matter? If she doesn't love you then it just means she isn't the one for you."

"The one?"

"The one you are meant to be with. The one who completes you. Every man looks for that person whether he realizes it or not. Women do it too, but most realize that's what they are looking for."

"What about you?"

"I'm not looking anymore, I had mine and she died. But yours boy is still out there, heck she might be in this village, she might not be. Who knows. You can't stop hoping though."

"Jiraiya."

"What is it?"

"Maybe it's the fate of jinchuriki to be alone. I mean we are hated from the start of our lives, why should it change." Naruto said looking down at his lap. Jiraiya reached forward and roughly grabbed his pupil's face turning him to look at him.

"Don't you dare say that, I've known other jinchuriki in my time, and some lived a happy life, with a loved one. Besides a wise little fool once said you make your own fate."

Naruto just looked silently at Jiraiya. Tears continued to fall from the boys eyes.

"You know what you need Naruto? You need time away from here. One week from the day you are released from the hospital I will take you away. I'll clear it with Tsunade she'll fight, but she'll see it my way. Trust me this is the best for you."

Jiraiya then let go of Naruto and walked to the door opening it revealing Hinata who had been crying. He leaned down to speak to her.

"Talk to him, help him. This may be your only chance." He said already aware of her feelings to his pupil. She nodded and stepped in placing the flowers she had brought in the vase next to him, and throwing out the old ones.

"Naruto do you know how long you've been unconscious?" HInata said

"No."

"Two months. It was unclear if you'd ever wake up. For the first week Sakura and Sasuke came here daily. They'd tell you what happened that day, and say how they wanted to talk to once more. I came daily as well, just to see how you were doing. It was a week after you were admitted, that Tsunade said you had officially fallen into a coma and would most likely never wake. Still though I didn't stop coming to visit. I believed you would wake one day. I wanted to be the first face you saw when you woke. When I came today I was prepared to see you unconscious, but imagine my surprise when I see you running down the hall tears flowing out of your beautiful blue eyes. I followed you, and stood outside while you spoke, and you broke my heart. Do you truly believe you can never be loved?" Hinata asked more tears coming down her cheeks.

"Yes." HInata's hand struck his tear stained cheek.

"Why? Cause Sakura didn't want you? Open your eyes there are people who would kill to be with you." HInata yelled

"Who would-" Naruto was cut off by Hinata kissing him. The kiss was calm at the start until Hinata became more forceful. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and she grabbed his arms placing them on her back. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Do you still believe you can never be loved?" She asked again.

"Hinata what are you doing?

"I'm showing you that someone loves you. I do. I love you. I've loved you for such a long time. Your strength helped me get through my mother's death. You helped me day in and day out. You helped me without knowing that you ever did. Now it's my turn to help you." She said kissing him once more. This time Naruto responded running his hands up and down her back. One hand reached down and cupped Hinata's firm backside eliciting a moan from the girl. She threw one leg over Naruto and laid on top of him, grinding herself into him. Her chest squished between the two, still hidden by her jacket.

-Lemon-

Hinata pulled back from the kiss and pulled off her jacket, showing her C-cup chest and from there she pulled off her shirt revealing her lavender bra. She then reached behind her and removed her bra, revealing her pink hardened nipples.

"Hinata. I can't give you love. Not yet."

"I can wait for love, but for now I will make you forget, and look only at me." HInata said pulling open the hospital gown. Naruto's dick sprung out, while it wasn't monstrously large, it was at a respective six inches long, typical for a man. Hinata reached down and jerked at him a bit before she lowered herself engulfing him suddenly. She bobbed her head and sucked gently at him. The entire time she kept eye contact with her crush. As he groaned, he slowly began thrusting himself into her mouth to which a grin creeped onto the outskirts of her mouth.

She pulled back and stood on the bed, she then pulled down her pants, and panties in one motion, revealing her pink, clean shaven, drenched pussy. She then placed it herself directly above Naruto's mouth. She got on all fours and licked at the head of Naruto's cock.

"Pleasure me Naruto." Hinata said shaking her backside.

Naruto leaned forward and gave her one experimental lick, to which HInata moaned quietly, before engulfing his cock in her mouth once more. The two slowly began to pick up the pace, as they reached their respective orgasms. Hinata's squirted out covering Naruto's neck and chin, as well as filling his mouth. While Naruto's was swallowed by Naruto except for the bit that fell onto his balls. She then leaned down and licked up the cum on his balls.

Hinata turned back and kissed Naruto directly on the lips, tasting their release on each others lips. One of Hinata's hand snaked down and began to stroke Naruto's cock until it was erect once more. She leaned up and placed him at her opening.

"Hinata, don't I can't take your virginity from you." Naruto said.

"You aren't. I'm giving it to you." She said and lowered herself slowly. When she reached her barrier she leaned forward kissing Naruto. She then pushed herself fully down and moaned into Naruto's mouth in both pleasure and pain. She began to move herself up and down on him, and soon Naruto began to thrust up into her.

His hands were on her shoulders and he pushed her up. He then leaned forward capturing one nipple in his mouth. One hand grabbed her other breast and began to massage it. He reached up and caressed her cheek with his other hand. Hinata grinned and grabbed his hand and placed two fingers into her mouth, moaning and sucking on them.

The two lovers continued like this until Hinata thrust her head back and moaned loudly.

"Narutoooooo" She yelled

"Hinata. I'm-" He grunted

"Inside." She moaned out.

He grunted once more as she collapsed onto his chest. His cock twitched inside of her as he filled her. The two friends turned lovers fell swiftly to sleep, but not before Hinata pulled the blankets over them.

-Two months later-

Naruto was finally cleared to get out of the hospital. When he left his room, Hinata and her father were standing infront of his room. Hiashi Hyuga was a frightening man, and the glare he was given Naruto did not help endear the genin to him. Hinata looked embarrassed, and mouthed an apology to Naruto.  
"Lord Hyuga to what do I owe the pleasure?" Naruto said as respectfully as he could.

"Cut the false formality, Naruto. I know what you and my daughter have been doing these two months. Did you think you could sneak this past me? You are a child, and now you have ruined my daughter's life." Hiashi said raising a hand to slap Naruto.

"Dad stop. He doesn't know yet. I haven't told him." Hinata said

"Told me what?" Naruto said looking from the irate Hiashi, and the concerned Hinata

"I'm pregnant Naruto."

"Is it mine?" Naruto said and the moment he did Hiashi slapped him hard.

"You think my daughter sleeps around? I am sure you, as unfitting as you may be, are the only one she has ever had."

"The baby is mine. It's mine. I'm going to be a father?"

"No. You aren't. You will never see this child. You will never see Hinata again. The child will be raised in the Hyuga house. Hinata will be declared dead upon it's birth. You will have no part to play in this anymore." Hiashi said

Naruto looked up angrily at the Hyuga head.

"I will be a part of this. This was not Hinata's fault if anything it was mine. I will not let your family take this child from me. We aren't just messing around Hiashi. I love your daughter, and to take her away from me would make me so very angry my control just might slip." Naruto said

"Are you threatening me boy?"

"Was that not obvious?"

"Father please. I love him too, and I know this will make things hard on the two of us, but we'll manage."

"Hinata, you'll live with a social stigma for the rest of your days. You will have to stop being a ninja while you take care of the child. You will ruin your career, and the clan elders will force me to name Hanabi my heir."

"I am aware father. It will be worth it if I can be with Naruto." Hinata said stepping next to Naruto and taking his hand

"This is your choice my daughter?"

"Yes."

"You know I do not approve, you know I will be forced to cast you out of the clan?"

"I am aware."

"Naruto you'd make her give her future up."

"I do not wish this for her. If I thought I could get her to go the other way with this I would, but I can't. I will support her in her decision. I won't let my child live as an orphan. That is a pain I wouldn't wish on anyone."

"Fine. Goodbye my daughter, and hello Hinata Uzumaki. Treat her well Naruto. We'll get a wedding for you in a months time."


End file.
